It had to be you
by Alicia08
Summary: Buffy and Angel are engaged to be married, but not to each other (B/A, B/S, and C/A)
1. The Sheraton

**Title**: It Had to be You

**Author**: Alicia

**Pairing**: B/A, B/S, C/A

**Distribution**: Yeah, sure, if you want to. Just leave my name on it.

**Disclaimer**: Well let's see. My first name is not Joss, and I don't have a penis, hence I own nothing.

**Description**: Buffy and Angel are engaged to be married, but not to each other.

**Author's note**: AU

* * *

"Mom please. Can we not talk about this right now" 

"Honey. Sweetie. I love you. You know that. But I just think you haven't given this much thought is all"

Buffy paced back and forth between the confinements of her small New York apartment. Her frustrations rising with every step. Her mom had a way of making her feel like a child. She was 23 years old. Old enough to make her own decisions. Old enough to marry when she saw fit, whom she saw fit. So what If William was overly committed to his work? He's ambitious. She knew this about him the day they met.

"Mom," Buffy warned. "I'm not having this conversation with you again".

"Fine, I won't say anything else," Joyce Summers sighed. "Except this"

"Mom please. Don't," Buffy warned again

Disregarding the warning, Joyce continued, rising from the beige couch she had bought her daughter as a house-warming present. "Do you remember as a little girl how you'd tell me stories of how you pictured your future? You use to tell me that you wanted the fairytale. A handsome night and shining armor to sweep you off your feet. The two of you would fall madly in love with each other, like...? Who was it again?" she faltered as she searched her brain.

"Romeo and Juliet Mom," Buffy finished. "Romeo and Juliet." Taking her mom's hand in her own, leading her back to the couch, where they both sat down. "That was years ago. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm all grown up and I live in the real world now. Not a fantasy. Plus, you should be happy I gave up on that fantasy. Romeo and Juliet both died"

"My god," Joyce rolled her eyes. "You fucking sound like me," she chuckled. "Forget the real world. Go for the fantasy. Make it Snow White then. That fairytale had a happy ending. I was so very wrong. Don't settle for Joe shmoe. Find your Prince Charming". Joyce's brow furrowed at the slight as she studied her daughter. "Sweetie. I just want you to be happy," she finished pushing an uncomely strand of hair from Buffy's face.

"And I am happy. Why can't you be happy for me?" Buffy questioned, a single tear finding it's way down her cheek.

Joyce blanched and studied her hands and how they intertwined with that of her only child. The day she gave birth to Buffy was the happiest most joy filled day of her life. The doctors had told her that she was unable to bare children. The horrific news was like a sword through the gut, but then six months later, she was pregnant. It was a blessing. A miracle even. Every day since then, was spent doing every and all things possible to make life more pleasant for her daughter. She wanted more than anything for Buffy's upbringing to be nothing like hers.

"I am. I really am," Joyce soothed her daughter's pain. "Even if it breaks my precious heart," she finished with a slight smile. " I think you can do much better than William, but if you say you're happy, then I'm there for you. I'll support you in whatever you decide"

Wiping tears from her face with the back of her sleeves, Buffy enveloped her mom into a tight embrace. "I love you mom," she said through sniffles.

"I love you too sweetie. I love you too"

Parting, Buffy regarded her mother questionably. "So, is that the last of your complaints in regards to my fiancé?"

"Of course. Would I lie to you?"

"You seriously don't want me to answer that. Do you?" Buffy conveyed with a laugh, as she rose from the couch and walked to the hallway closet to retrieve her jacket.

"Where are you going," Joyce asked curiously

"Remember. Willow is meeting me for lunch, and then later I have to go make reservations at the Sheraton."

"Why?"

"Mom geez. How forgetful are we. William thought it best with the wedding approaching so quickly, that it would be easier for me to plan everything, if I was actually in Manhattan, where everything is. The caterer, the church, yada yada. Every single one of them is in Manhattan. I told you all this before," Buffy sighed in exasperation.

"Ah, it must be psychological," Joyce chuckled. You're a teacher. You must know how this works. It has to do with the wedding I'm not so thrilled with, hence it was blocked out subconsciously?"

"Mom," Buffy scowled

"What? I didn't say anything. Remember. I'm happy for you."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy headed for the door. "Make sure you lock the door when you leave ok. This isn't the best time for me to get robbed. And stay out of my room," she added, her voice fading as the door closed, leaving Joyce Summer's sitting on the couch alone.

* * *

"Don't you think we should be more discrete," Cordelia playfully retorted 

"Oh come now. Don't tell me you're shy all of a sudden," her fiancé exclaimed, nibbling slightly on the tip of her earlobe.

Giggling in delight "You do realize I have a meeting with a client in less than five minutes. I'm sure he'll be here any minute now"

"Don't worry. Harmony will page you when he arrives," he countered, as his hands found the zipper to Cordelia's skirt.

"She will page me, but that's not the point here Angel," she hissed, pushing her soon to be husband from her body and straightening her clothing. This meeting is very important. I can't afford to have anything go wrong," the tall brunette proclaimed as she made her way around the office desk. "You knew I had this meeting today. After all the time I fretted over it, I don't even know why you came here today of all days" she finished, falling back into her chair.

Angel's good mood evaporated in the face of her condescension. Sighing, Angel narrowed his gaze at his fiancé, but held his tongue for close to a minute. When he finally spoke it was with icy control. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize my presence in your life had such low priorities," he finished calmly.

"Angel please. Can we not go into this now," Cordelia spat as she rose from her seat. "I'm about to dive into one of the most impor..."

A knock on the door interrupted her sentence. Giving Angel the evil eye, she walked over and opened the door to her office. "What is it Harmony?"

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Chase, but Mr. Wyndham-Pryce is here to see you now," the long haired blond uttered nervously

"Why didn't you page me," Cordy questioned impatiently

"I… I did Ms. Chase, but you didn't respond," Harmony tried to explain.

"Really? Cordelia asked off handedly. I didn't here it. Well, send him in would you please," she drawled on before closing the door and turning to face Angel. "We'll discuss this when I get home," she said firmly

Angel laughed lightly under his breath, and approached his fiancé. He pursed his lips together and looked at the women he's known for nearly 5 years. The women he was going to marry. The woman he loved. The woman he planned to spend eternity with. He looked long and hard, but couldn't find any trace of that woman. In her place stood someone with her face, her figure, her mannerism, even her personality. What was lacking was the heart. This women standing directly in front of him was cold, far from the women he fell in love with. He didn't want to kid himself though. He still loved Cordelia, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to spend his life growing old with her. "Don't do me any favor's dear," Angel scowled, turning to exit the office.

Walking down the hall and into the receptionist area, Harmony greeted him with a smile. "Where's the client?" Angel asked looking around the room.

"Oh...Mr. Wyndham-Pryce is on his way up." Getting up and making her way over to Angel she whispered. "I kinda heard the almost argument you and Ms. Chase were having"

Angel gave her a questioning look

"The intercom was left on," she elucidated with an embarrassed smile. "I thought it best if I interrupted"

"Thanks," he replied nonchalantly, turning and moving on his way

"Wait," Harmony jumped, quickly tottering over to block his path. Lowering her gaze, she continued. "I know it's none of my business, but you shouldn't be upset with her. This has been a very stressful week for her. For all of us actually. This meeting is uber important. If she closes this deal with Mr. Pryce, her career will soar."

Angel ran a hand through his hair. He knew Harmony's intrusion into his personal life was with best of intentions, but it still irked him to have her prying. He hadn't known her well. To him, she was his fiancé's secretary, and nothing else. He didn't even know her last name, whether she was married, had kids. Truthfully, he hadn't bothered to find out, or even had the desire to know. "I appreciate the counsel, but it's really none of your concern," he offered as politely as he knew how. Bidding her farewell, he made his way into the elevator and out to the chilly streets of New York City.

To be continued...


	2. Conversations

Title: It had to be you  
  
Author: Alicia08  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: B/A, B/S, and C/A  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All Angel/Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and his evil minions over there at Mutant Enemy. Fitting name if ya ask moi.  
  
Description: Buffy and Angel are engaged to be married, just not to each other.  
  
Author's note: Um, ok, yeah I know I live in New York City, but damn it. I'm not a city girl. I'm from Queens and don't know a damn thing about Manhattan. Don't know where anything is, so in my world, the Sheraton hotel is overlooking Central Park. Got that? Good. Moving on.  
  
Author's note 2: It seems I forgot to mention the inspiration behind this fanfic. Well, I was watching the 'ABC Family' channel the other day, and got caught up in this very romantic, yet oh so very sappy movie called. 'It had to be you". Alias fans know the movie I'm referring to. The leading man was none other than that cutie patootie, who plays the very scrumptious and lickable Vaughn, aka, Michael Vartan, aka, Sydney's love interest, who freaking better not be married come fall, or I'm breaking someone's leg. I'm so looking at you J.J Abrams. Um, where was I? Oh, so, as I was saying, 'It had to be you" was the inspiration, but in my fic, a many things are changed, but the basic plot behind the movie is the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy Summers grimaced as she rummaged through her purse. "Here it is," she said wiping it out, and then closing the zipper of her purse. Having experienced the overwhelmingly embarrassing moment of not having the proper payment, when buying, ordering, or in this case, checking into a room in the prestigious Sheraton hotel, was a particular event she needed not repeat. Sighing in relief, she handed her credit card to the hotel clerk.  
  
Roughly thirty minutes prior, she had enjoyed a nice comfortable lunch relinquishing her worries in the confides of her best friend since kindergarten. She had known Willow most of her life. They went to the same high school and even attended the same college, and as if planned, graduated at the same time, in the same field. Now with her getting married, her time spent with Willow was scarce, hence the lunch every Friday evening they both insisted they plan, if only to get updates into each others lives.  
  
Buffy stood patiently as the desk clerk searched through the computer for her reservation. She scanned the area, and noticed the crowds. The foyer of the hotel lobby was extremely busy. There was a conference on, the luggage boy had told her at her arrival. Perhaps because of this no one specifically the desk clerk, noticed that she was lacking her companion. She had the week prior booked a sweet and would now be spending her time in the luxurious and very romantic sweet alone.  
  
Before she knew it, she was speedily shown up to a very stylish room, adorned with a dozen roses elegantly scattered in a pattern on the bed. A bottle of champagne, corked for convenience, resting on the bedside dresser. Buffy was mesmerized from the first, as she scanned the entire room wondrously, from the tapestry that was the height and the breadth of the wall, to the four-poster bed that totally dominated the huge sweet.  
  
Once inside, she tipped the young man that accompanied her up to her room, closed the curtains, and then opened her private mini-bar with the key provided. Buffy poured her self a generous amount of gin and tonic and took it with her as she walked over to the bed.  
  
She touched the silk curtains that hung from above the bed gently, feeling it's softness, knowing by their thickness, that when pulled completely around the bed, would afford it's occupants complete privacy.  
  
Switching her glass of alcohol from one hand to the other, Buffy's eyes aglowed as she walked across the room, and stepped out onto the balcony. The view was absolutely breathtaking-Bustles of green and brown accompanied small lakes, as far as the eye could see. Central Park from above was a sight for soar eyes indeed, she thought.  
  
Breathing in the April air, she turned and walked back into the warmth of her room for the next week and a half.  
  
At another time, Buffy normally would never indulge in such very strong liquor, but damn it. She could care less at this point. The real state company he worked for had called William to an emergency conference. It was a requirement for all the top execs in every branch of the company. She had asked him, if he would make it home before they had to go to the hotel, and to her annoyance, it's seems the main branch of said company was in San Diego.  
  
She had grudgingly packed his luggage, color coordinating everything. William was every thing but color coordinated. His idea of matching was. 'It doesn't matter what shade of blue it is. It's blue. It goes with this other blue.'  
  
Buffy had quickly rummaged through his dresser draw, searching for William's gray tie. The one that went with his black suit. Eventually she found it, and with her fiancé in toe, hastily left his apartment, and hailed a cab to the airport. The two reached 10 minutes before flight 124 to San Diego departed.  
  
Their goodbye was short, but sweet. If William hadn't insisted that she keep their reservation at the Sheraton, she would be home in bed, more than likely reading. 'No. You should go. Have your self a good time. I'll feel better if I know your being well taken care of. Plus, there is still the matter of planning the wedding. Even if I were there, I would be of no help to you. I'm a man. I'm not so good at deciding what napkins goes best with the plate settings or the appropriate band to book or what cake to order' He had told her before he hopped on the plane.  
  
She agreed, leaving her where she was now. All alone in a hotel room, drowning her sorrows away with liquor. Sighing, she dragged herself into the bathroom, turned the faucet to the tub on, clogged it, and let the water run. Right now, all Buffy wanted to do, was soak in a long hot bath and then go to sleep.  
  
Once the tub was filled, she turned off the water, and laid in the bath, until the tension in her muscles began to fade, leaving her relaxed.  
  
Clambering out of the tub, Buffy pulled the long white cotton robe from its place on the small decorative couch in the bathroom. Without bothering to dry herself off, she pulled it on, and stumbled out of the bathroom. Falling onto the bed, she pulled the curtains shut, giving the bedroom and eerie tropical Island effect; heighten by the moonlight peeping in through the windows.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, shifted within the confines of the bed, trying to become more comfortable. Once settled, she let oblivion sweep over her, gradually carrying her out into it's depths.  
  
******************************  
  
Angel O'Connor grimaced as he glanced at his watch in annoyance. The meeting with his editor had dragged on longer than expected, and then the cab drive home lasted forever. New York traffic sucked. It had delayed him a good 30 minutes. Jumping from the cab, he quickly made his way to the apartment complex, he shared with his fiance and up the few flights of stairs, searching through his pants pocket for his keys on the way up. Pulling it from his left pocket, he slid the key in the lock and turned the knob.  
  
Cordelia greeted him with a smile. "What happened?" she asked curiously. "You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago"  
  
"I know, I know" Angel argued, removing his jacket and lying it on the couch. "The meeting with Marty took longer that I thought, and then I got caught in traffic," he said, giving his fiancé a tender kiss on the lips.  
  
She returned the kiss in delight "So. are you as excited about this week as I am" she yelped somewhat giddy. "I mean Angel. How long has it been since we've had an entire week to ourselves" She reached for the collar to his shirt, slowly making her way down to the buttons, as she snuggled up to him. "Seven whole days, being pampered, someone at our beckon call. No work, no bosses" She raised her head and looked at him hard "No editors"  
  
Angel smiled, as he swayed back and forth with his woman in his embrace. "We are going to have a great time," he told her, bending his head and kissing her deeply.  
  
She giggled into his kiss "We should save the fun for when we actually get to the hotel" she playfully ripostes.  
  
Oh, much fun will definitely be had, Angel thought to him self, with a smirk as he parted from Cordelia and tottered into his bedroom to retrieve the luggage they packed the day before. Their small argument a week ago, was the main catalyst for this little rendezvous they planned. Tensions were high, and they found themselves constantly snapping at each other.  
  
Cordelia had been stressed over the Whydahm-Price deal that had been on going for the past month, while Angel had to deal with the fast approaching deadline for his book, hence the meeting with his editor earlier in the day. Things were stressful; they were stressed, emotions ran high, and it had hindered their relationship.  
  
Which is why this early honeymoon; an entire week together to themselves, was planned. It had been Angel's idea, but Cordelia had eagerly conceded and seemed to be far more excited about the prospects than Angel himself.  
  
Walking from the bedroom, Angel emerged with a suitcase in both hands. "Honey. we are only going to be away for 7 days" Angel rested the suitcases on the floor and looked down at them bemused "Don't you think this is a bit extreme?"  
  
"No, now hurry up and bring those down stairs. You still have those to bring down as well," Cordelia said, pointing to two smaller suitcases resting against the hallway closet door. "I'll call a cab"  
  
Forty-two minutes later, the couple stood in the lobby of one of the most prestigious hotels in New York City. "It's mighty crowded" Cordelia noticed, as her and Angel waited as the clerk searched for their reservation in the hotel's computer.  
  
"Here you are" the desk clerk said with a smile as he greeted the couple before him. "I hope your stay at the Sheraton will be one filled with pleasure"  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	3. Fate

Title of Chapter: Fate

Author: Alicia08

Authors note: Err… Sorry about the long wait. I was kinda busy cursing Mr. Abrams for breaking my heart by tearing apart the romance that was Sydney and Vaughn. J.J. has officially entered Joss Whedon territory. He's on my "You evil retched bastard, but I still love you" list.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

Buffy woke slowly, her head exploding with pain. Dizziness overwhelms her as she garners the energy to try and pry her lids open. Failing, she sighs, spreads out on the bed, floating in a sea of half awareness. Taking her hand to her mouth, she wipes away the drool that threatens to stain the pillow. 

Turning on her side, her eyes slowly and with some effort flutter open. Wincing, she regretted her action and quickly closed her eyes, the sunlight peeping through the closed blinds, sending flashes of pain to her throbbing membrane. 

Her back now to the sun's rays, she cursed the sun gods, for creating the big blob of hotness.

She felt awful. Memories of her drunken binge the night before filled her throbbing head. She pried her eyes open once again, mentally assaulting her behavior hours prior. Sighing loudly, she touched her temple, and slowly clambered off the bed, but got tangled within the curtains. "What the…," she began to curse, but was unable to finish as she fell to the floor with a thud. "Just peachy wonderful," she groaned, pushing herself up off the floor. "I'm never drinking again," she promised, walking towards the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How does breakfast sound to you?"

"Breakfast sounds delightful," Angel said striding from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his torso, the sunlight bouncing off his glistening chest, his upper body splattered with glints of water. 

Cordelia was of course dressed. Her hair swept up, in a bun, leaving her shoulders bare, with the exception of the spaghetti straps that held her dress in place. 

She was a morning person, while Angel was not. He looked at her and smiled. She was easily one of the most beautiful women Angel had ever encountered, with her glorious auburn hair, and huge brown eyes, and a model-girl figure, which was where his initial attraction laid, the first few weeks they had known each other. As time passed, he'd forgotten about her exterior beauty and was captivated by her interior splendor. 

Cordeilia was an amazing woman with a kind heart, but her work came first. He'd realized this earlier in their relationship, but Angel had held on to the hope that he would slowly move up the ladder of priorities in Cordelia Land. Unfortunately, that never came to be. Work seemed to always ride in the passenger seat, while he settled for the back. 

"I was thinking we could take in the scenery while we ate." Cordelia sighed and walked over to the balcony, stepping across the threshold and into the warmth of the sun that was shining its rays down on the city. "It's beautiful outside today," she breathed in the air, and turned to face Angel who was now sitting on the bed, watching her intently. "So what do you say?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Exiting the bathroom, Buffy slowly got dressed, the aspirin she took earlier not seeming to have taken effect as of yet. She silently cursed herself for indulging in alcohol the night before. It wasn't like her, but Williams's sudden departure was unexpected, and very disappointing. This was the week they planned their wedding. Something she envisioned them doing as a couple. 

Together. 

And now that vision was shattered. 

Buffy got dressed, grimacing at the onslaught of daggers shooting to her skull with every movement. Moaning, she flung her self on the bed, and waited for the walls to stop spinning. "Mmmmm... 30 more minutes of sleep," she whined, her eyelids heavy. Deciding against it, she forced herself up, tottered over to the mirror adorned on the wall. She stood a while, admiring her subtle beauty that stared back at her. Smiling, she reached into her handbag and retrieved her lipstick. 

Once made up, her hair loose, cascading down her shoulders, she picked up the key from the dresser top, and made her way to the door. Sunlight, food and coffee, should do the trick she thought. 

Loads of coffee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy waited patiently for the elevator to open on her floor, where it would then take her down to the lobby. She sighed, and looked around taking in her surroundings. "Wow," she murmured. Her foul mood the night she had checked in, made her unaware of how beautifully breathtaking the Sheraton Hotel truly was. 

The hallway went on for miles, the red carpet framing its base, creating an atmosphere of splendor. A fairytale place where magic and happy endings ran rampant. 

A chandelier hung from the ceiling, adorned with glistening crystals, giving the hallway a rapt ambiance.

The sound of the elevator opening pulled Buffy from her intrigue. She stepped in, and watched the door close. Looking to her reflection that frowned at her, she squinted her eyes. "God… I look awful," she cursed, as she fiddled with the bags under her eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel and Cordelia stepped into the elevator, once it opened on their floor, nodding in greeting to the only other occupant in the steel box.

"Buffy? Buffy Summers?" Cordelia screeched, eyeing the blonde with wide eyes. "How are you?"

The screeching voice jerked Buffy out of her self disparage, and drew her gaze, from her reflection that was cast in the metal casing in the elevator, to that of dark brown orbs. "Err, Hi," she replied.

"Now Buffy, are you trying to tell me you don't recognize me?"

When Buffy gave her a blank stare, Cordelia continued.

"Cordeliea Chase". She held out her hand and Buffy responded the same as they shook hands. "I work with your husband. William. We met briefly at the Christmas Party the company held last year."

Flashes of memory suddenly bombarded Buffy's mind. She remembered meeting Cordelia. 'Absolutely gorgeous' was her initial reaction to meeting this woman, then it was replaced by jealously. No, not the jealousy you would think, but the jealously that her boyfriend at the time, might find the obvious beauty that was Cordelia Chase more enticing than what she had to offer, which in comparison was not much.

Buffy knew she was pretty… she'd gotten attention from many males to know that by now, but her beauty was subdue. She was attractive, but not stunningly so.

"Oh, of course. How could I forget," Buffy smiled. "How are you"?

"Great". Cordelia turned to Angel. "This is Angel, my fiancée," she introduced.

For the first time, Buffy noticed the man that had accompanied Cordelia into the elevator. A tiny breath escaped her lips as she took in the sight of him. His eyes were enticing and so riveting that she found herself captivated by them. It was as if he could see into her very soul. She stood there for a while staring up into his angelic face. How long, she had no idea.

"Buffy"

"Huh"

"Is something wrong?"

"What? Huh?" Reality slammed into her and she swung her gaze to the brunette. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I… uh… didn't sleep well last night. Must have spaced out a bit there." She turned her gaze once again to Angel. "Angel is it?" She smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said as they shook hands.

The elevator doors buzzed open and the three exited coming to a halt in the foyer. 

"So, what brings you to the Sheraton?" Cordelia inquired.

"Wedding preparations," was Buffy's simple reply

"Oh yes, I completely forgot. Will did tell me that you guys were getting married. Where is Will by the way?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The company requested him. Actually they requested all the executives for some emergency meeting in San Francisco which as you can imagine, I wasn't too thrilled with"

"Really?" Cordelia pondered, but quickly disregarded it. "Come… join us for breakfast."

"I don…"

"You're not intruding, plus I insist"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They sat at a table with a great view of Central Park. They ate, they made polite conversation and in between bites, Cordelia and Angel would occasionally snuggle. For reasons unexplained, Buffy's jaw would tighten at the sight.

"Excuse, Ms. Chase". A waiter approached the table. "You have a telephone call. It's of some urgency I was told".

Cordelia looked from Angel to Buffy bemused, then back to the waiter. "Ok"

"This way"

Cordelia politely excused herself and followed the waiter into the back office.

Angel and Buffy sat silently at the table until the awkwardness became overwhelming. "So, how long have you and Cordelia been together?"

"Um, it's going on 4 years now. How about you and your fianceé?"

"About the same"

More silence, more awkwardness

"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Cordelia said surprising them both with her sudden reappearance. 

"What's wrong," both Buffy and Angel said in unison. 

The brunette reached for her purse that rested on her chair. "That was my boss. Guess who is requested to go to San Francisco for an emergency meeting?" 

"Tell me you're kidding," Angel bemoaned. 

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but it's mandatory. I couldn't get out of it. They need me to leave right away," she stated as she flung her purse around her shoulders. "Listen, I still want you to enjoy yourself. We already paid for the sweet in full, so it makes no sense to leave. You and Buffy here can keep each other company," she smiled in Buffy's direction.

To Be Continued…


End file.
